<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kataang Week 2018: Sacred by TheBakingQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571385">Kataang Week 2018: Sacred</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBakingQueen/pseuds/TheBakingQueen'>TheBakingQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kataang Week 2018 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Kataang Week, Kataang Week 2018, One Word Prompts, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBakingQueen/pseuds/TheBakingQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>10 years since Sozin's Comet, 10 years of being endgame, 10 days of prompts, 1 Anniversary: July 19th. Kataang Week 2018 Prompt 10: Sacred. Aang and Katara talk about how they're going to go about their wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kataang Week 2018 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kataang Week 2018: Sacred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: LAST DAY OF KATAANG WEEK! NUUU! So, this is the last prompt: Sacred. I will be finishing Kataang Week 2017 too (eventually) but I won't be updating FETL for a while because I'm on vacation at Niagara Falls for a week. I'll try to work on it but it probably won't be resumed until I get back. This is my interpretation of what an Air Nomad wedding would look like. Anyways, here's the final Kataang Week 2018 oneshot! </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here we are!" the 16-year-old airbender said to his wife-to-be.</p><p>Katara grinned at her fiance as they landed in the Southern Air Temple's courtyard.</p><p>The engaged couple had come to the Air Temple so that they could have a traditional Air Nomad Wedding with some Water Tribe traditions mixed in as well.</p><p>Aang picked his Forever Girl up bridal style, and airbended them to the ground to soften their landing before also bringing down their belongings.</p><p>The two heroes of the war were greeted with numerous Air Acolytes, offering to take their bags and items to help them settle into their new home.</p><p>After dropping off everything in their new room, the tattooed boy decided that he wanted to take a walk since his Avatar duties left him unable to visit any of the Air Temples since their restoration</p><p>"Shall we explore?" he asked Katara with grandeur.</p><p>The waterbender giggled and took his outstretched hand.</p><p>"We shall!" she said with equal over-exaggeration.</p><p>The two walked hand in hand around the temple, marveling at how it was practically an exact replica of the original after the reconstruction project.</p><p>After going over almost the whole temple, they came to a halt at two tall doors, similar to the ones in front of the statue room.</p><p>"Aang? What's this?" Katara asked her boyfriend, turning towards him in confusion.</p><p>Aang grinned at her and airbended the lock.</p><p>"You're about to find out."</p><p>"Whoa," the waterbender whispered in amazement.</p><p>As the doors opened, the couple were greeted with an incredible sight.</p><p>The room was vast, at least the size of Republic City's courtroom, with little balconies jutting out of solid marble on the wall. In the front of the room were some steps, a mini tornado in the middle of the platform, and a clear glass dome above it, letting the sun light up the swirling wind.</p><p>"What is this place?"</p><p>Katara turned to Aang in awe.</p><p>The airbender grinned at her.</p><p>"This is where the Air Nomads would get married. It was considered the most sacred of rituals, other than the mastery of airbending."</p><p>"How did it work?"</p><p>The Avatar pointed to the little balconies.</p><p>"See those? When someone got married, all of the monks and nuns from the temples each to-be-married person came from would bear witness while standing on those."</p><p>He then pointed to the tornado.</p><p>"That tornado has been spinning since the beginning of airbending. It was created by the spirits, and nothing can stop it from spinning. It's a sacred symbol for the Air Nomads. It's supposed to symbolize that your love for your spouse should last forever."</p><p>Aang gazed at her adoringly and gave her a peck on the nose as Katara leaned against him, embracing the love of her life.</p><p>"It's one of the few things that still hasn't been touched by the Fire Nation," he said with a soft smile.</p><p>"You're probably the only person not from the Air Nomads that has ever been in here."</p><p>The waterbender smiled and kissed her husband-to-be on the cheek.</p><p>"What was the ceremony like?"</p><p>Aang rubbed his head sheepishly.</p><p>"I've only heard how it works once but I'll try my best to explain it."</p><p>Katara stared intently at him, eager to know more about his past and culture.</p><p>"First, the groom and bride walk in together in their formal Air Nomad robes."</p><p>"Then, the head monk and nun of whichever temple the two are from will be at the front with them near the ceremonial tornado."</p><p>"The bride and groom will recite their vows, promising to treat each other well and with respect, and then go around the tornado 5 times, the number of arrow points on their bodies."</p><p>"Finally, in the night, after the," the airbender blushed, "<em>consummation</em> occurs, the two will tattoo each other on opposite sides of the body as the final step of pledging their love for one another."</p><p>Katara looked at him, confused.</p><p>"What will they tattoo on each other?"</p><p>Aang scrunched his eyebrows in thought.</p><p>"If I remember correctly, Yin and Yang. Normally, Yin represents women and Yang represents men, but since the idea is showing your love for the other person, the groom will get Yin tattooed on them and the bride will get Yang tattooed on them."</p><p>"Hmm," the waterbender said in thought.</p><p>"What if two people of the same sex want to get married?" she asked her husband-to-be.</p><p>"Well," he started, "it was pretty much the same as a marriage between a man and woman only, instead on the Yin-Yang tattoo, they would choose a different design and get halves of the design, as long as the design choice symbolized their love and devotion for one another."</p><p>Katara smiled.</p><p>"I see."</p><p>"Are <em>we</em> going to get the traditional tattoos?" she inquired.</p><p>Her fiance stammered, blushing, "W-well u-uh, only i-if you w-want to?"</p><p>She giggled at how nervous he was.</p><p>"I'd love to."</p><p>Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a slow, sweet kiss.</p><p>"I love you," she whispered as their lips met.</p><p>Aang put his hands around her waist and cupped her cheek, holding her close even as they broke apart.</p><p>"There is one thing though," the waterbender said quietly.</p><p>"Mmm?" he asked, taking in her angelic features.</p><p>"You'd have to show me the tattooing process if I'm going to do it to you..." she trailed off, absentmindedly drawing patterns on his exposed chest.</p><p>The young Avatar chuckled and kissed the top of her head.</p><p>"I'll show you but we also have to get you ceremonial robes."</p><p>Katara smiled slyly and leaned in close to his ear.</p><p>"And if I already had them?"</p><p>Aang raised his eyebrow and looked at her in question.</p><p>She giggled and replied, "I found some of the robes from the nuns around the other Air Temples, along with some plans and sketches for their design. While you were away on 'Avatar duties', I created an exact replica and was going to surprise you with it."</p><p>The airbender's eyes widened.</p><p>"C-can I see them?" he asked shyly.</p><p>His fiancee nodded and took his hand, leading the Avatar to their room.</p><p>Katara went through a few of her bags before pulling out a dresslike ceremonial robe made of pale yellow and vibrant orange fabric.</p><p>Aang tentatively reached out to touch it, marveling at how closely it resembled his people's clothes a century ago.</p><p>"A-are you okay with it?"</p><p>He looked at her weirdly, grinning.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I be okay with it?"</p><p>"I mean, you got so angry at the Air Acolytes after they tattooed themselves..." she trailed off.</p><p>The monk shook his head and gave her a quick kiss.</p><p>"That was different. This, I just, I have no words."</p><p>Aang gave his girlfriend a much longer, much deeper kiss.</p><p>"You're incredible."</p><p>Katara giggled and hugged him.</p><p>"Now, about the tattoos, where do you want to do them?"</p><p>The airbender blushed.</p><p>"Well, since we're going to be putting them on each other," he cleared his throat, "after the <em>consummation</em>, I was thinking that we do them somewhere where only we'll ever be able to see..."</p><p>"Like?" his future wife said, smirking at him.</p><p>"U-uh-uh," he stammered.</p><p>Katara gave him a kiss on the cheek and put him out of his misery.</p><p>"Inner thigh?" she asked.</p><p>Aang blushed again while nodding.</p><p>The waterbender wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to the bed as they fell on it.</p><p>The two sat in silence for a while, wondering what it would be like to be married, before the young Avatar spoke.</p><p>"Sweetie?"</p><p>"Yes, Aang?"</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"For?"</p><p>She looked up at him, tilting her head slightly.</p><p>Aang gave her a peck on the lips.</p><p>"For taking the time to do all this for our wedding, and being willing to add in <em>my</em> sacred traditions."</p><p>Katara smiled at him.</p><p>The Air Nomad whispered to her, "I love you so much."</p><p>She gave him a short, sweet kiss before murmuring back, "I love you too, Aang, I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>